American Pit Bull Terrier
Scut *You’re loosely classified; you don’t slot easily into society’s selection of labels. People will, however, throw label after label at you. *Sadly, you have experienced bad wrap in the past, such as negative media attention or friends talking about you behind your back. *You have broken away from your roots or intended purpose (an example; your parents, both with careers in the medical field, would love to see you as a doctor. You, however, just want to paint). *People have a tendency to use you for their own reasons. Some feel that this is to your detriment, while others are completely unperturbed. *It’s strange, really. People seem to think you will have random outbursts, when, in reality, the biggest problem with you is your insistence to glomp everybody that passes by. *You have been described as having a “sly” expression. *Every now and again you do or produce something which is viewed as being topical – for example, an artist’s controversial song. *Other people often find you to be significantly threatening. *Almost everybody seems to expect things of or from you which will just simply not occur. *People - even yourself - tend to focus on your more negative qualities. *Some people seem to refuse to acknowledge you entirely. *Some find you to be a bit much, too hard to handle. *At times you come across as being rough around the edges. *You have been described as “plucky” – unyielding in manner, and ready and willing. *People tend to judge you by your outward appearance and physical characteristics. *You are well noted for your outgoing character. *For one reason or another, you are decidedly notorious. *People get uneasy when you take on the “colors”, characteristics, or guises of others. If you ever make a drastic change to yourself – choice of clothing, for example – people might even go so far as to deny your presence entirely. *At times, you seem to find yourself and your activities regulated by others. When it comes down to it, though, people will not dare attempt to dictate specifics at you. *You love being around easy going people with large personalities. *There are others like you. Indeed, you may even be confused with other people based on your appearance, especially if you are a member of an alternative scene or outlook. *You are not two-faced, per se – you just have a variety of facets. *Despite all your bluffing and rough appearance, your outer shell is not all that strong – you are decidedly emotionally sensitive. *You do not try to dominate through obvious means. *You are passionate and powerful, with a determined expression. *You will respond to sincere praise and respect. *You don’t really like apathetic people. *You will willingly engage in roughhousing. *In arguments and conflict, you adopt an interesting stance. “I’m neutral, but I’m not afraid of any of them”. *You are game and willful. *You are very strong in your ideas, and not easily swayed in an argument. *Appear thoughtful and broody. *Your vocal characteristics are not particularly defining. *You know a few others as interested as you are in your favorite activities or sports. *You are a social "flitter" in that you’ll mix with many types of people. In a High School setting, for example, it might be that you’d eat one day with the geeks, another day with the indie kids, and so on. *You are very driven, very hardworking. *If people treat you as you want to be treated, you will reward them accordingly with a sunny, friendly, and balanced disposition. *In general, you are sweet and curious; even clownish, at times, much to the delight of many. *You are a bright individual, clever, even. *You would never even think of considering “biting” a friendly hand. *You are most definitely a people person; affectionate and eager to please. *You revel in the company of others, practically craving attention. *You make for a loyal friend – you are exceedingly faithful, even to extremes. Crazily, though, despite this quality, you’re not everybody’s first choice for a companion. *If the environment pushes you to it, you will display aggression. Overall, though, you have a stable temperament, and are endlessly dependable. *You are extremely lively, exuberant, and full of life. Your energy levels are sky-high on a near continual basis. *You like to be kept occupied. If without entertainment for a long period of time, you become fidgety and restless. *You enjoy a wide variety in pretty much everything – food, music, film. *You are strong for your size and weight. Alternatively, your mental capacities far outstrip what people would expect from you. *It’s strange, really. Such a loving, glowing character such as yours, but oftentimes you find yourself banging your head off a brick wall. People don’t always trust you (for example, your parents may not like to leave you to watch a younger sibling, or your friends might not believe you’ll pass on their message). *You enjoy physical contact to a great extent. *You have a level of intuition – you’ve been known to anticipate the needs of others. *Enjoy climbing – hierarchies, score boards, social systems, anything. *You are happiest when utterly exhausted, but like to establish your own activity limits. *You are not easily intimidated or threatened. *Your “aggression” is almost never misguided. You have uncanny ability to judge danger, and will only move in if you definitely perceive a “problem force”. You know that not every passing individual is an “intruder”, and as such do not randomly lash out. *When you chew someone out, they deserve it. *You are very close to your family or friend group, and would do anything to ensure their safety. *You may excel in a range of activities or sports. You are clearly multitalented, but not all people choose to acknowledge this. *You are not above menial things, such as carrying out routine messages. *Sadly, you are often a victim, yet are endlessly forgiving. *You are versatile, able to adapt to a variety of situations. When you slot into niches, though, you do so a little unevenly. *You are generally inclined to be trusting around people. *You become beside yourself – literally leaping up and down for joy – whenever somebody so much as smiles at you in passing. *You are tenacious – you’ll stick in there and follow through. You do not drop projects or lines of thought easily. *You are capable of making great leaps when problem solving. *You’re great in that you’re pretty much up for anything. *You’d never betray a friend. *You considered or are considering a variety of career paths. *If you get knocked down, you jump right back up again, rebound! *No matter how similar to others you might appear, there’s no mistaking you for another individual when you’re in your element. *You continually prevail against the odds. *You often experience explosive bursts of energy or flurries of thought. *Your most wonderful qualities are not clearly visible. *You are bold, sporting a “can-do!” attitude. *The extent of your aggression is largely exaggerated, but it is not without a little root in fact. *You have a tendency to be rather riotous, and as such sometimes require a firm hand. *For all your charm, you can be startling stubborn, a grim little fighter. *Time spent doing nothing sees you extremely bored and frustrated to the point of destructiveness – nail biting, for example. *At times you do not know your own strength (be it physical or otherwise), and, on occasion, you accidentally knock weaker people down. *Sometimes, you play too roughly or just plain say the wrong thing. *You can be manipulative and sneaky, and like getting your own way. *When in the middle of a passionate rant, you do not realize you are frightening your peers into serious defensiveness. *People tend to stereotype you (ex. – “She’s quiet, therefore she must be antisocial”). *You are more likely to be hostile towards members of the same sex that you do not know well. *You do not enjoy being around strangers similarly assertive as yourself – you take it as an unspoken challenge. *You are uncomfortable not knowing your place in a hierarchy. If you feel out of place in a ranking system, you feel perpetually anxious and even confused. “Freedom” from a hierarchy is too much for you to handle. You like having definite needs to follow in order to alienate uncertainty. *Ironically, your eagerness to please is the root of your own undoing. *Some resent the methods others use or the lengths they go to to protect you, feeling that they themselves might get harmed. *male Slightly larger in character. Lumi *You're said to have a clownish personality. *You're intelligent and curious about the world around you. *Very sweet and affectionate, you love to be around people and you're extremely eager to please. *You are, however, known for a pushy, stubborn and sometimes violent streak. *You need stability and don't take well to change. *People have described you as being "bouncy". *You have loads of energy and you require an outlet for this energy or else you may get bored and destructive. *Sometimes you don't seem to know your own strength. *Very high pain tolerance. *People classify you as scary or mean before they even take the chance to get to know you. *You generally get on better with people of the opposite sex. Category:Author:Lumi Category:Author:Scut Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier